In general, a vacuum cleaner is an apparatus that uses a suction force generated by a suction motor installed in a main body to suck air including dust and filter the dust within a dust separation unit.
Such a vacuum cleaner includes a main body provided with a suction motor, a dust separation unit separating dust from sucked air, and a dust container in which the dust separated from the dust separation unit is stored.
The suction motor is driven to suck air to the main body, and the sucked air moves to the dust separation unit. The dust is separated from the air within the dust separation unit, and the separated dust is introduced into the dust container.